


They're More like Guidelines Anyway

by ChaoticTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Character, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Bondage, Drinking, F/M, Grace Kink, Knotting, Lots of other shit, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Other, Polyamory, Prostitution, Rape, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Wing Kink, bad handling of someone safewording, lots of kinks, lots of smut, use of a safeword, who has sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTrickster/pseuds/ChaoticTrickster
Summary: Dean is an omega who's pretty much given up on finding his soulmate, not to mention love in general. He's never going to find an alpha who thinks of him as anything more than a hole to fuck, and, to be honest, he's pretty much made his peace with that. He doesn't need his soulmate; he doesn't need an alpha.Castiel is Dean's beta best friend. Cas has infinite faith in the soulmate system. He thinks it's utter foolishness to try and build a lasting relationship without that special connection, and in the mean time he's decided to enjoy life and live it to its fullest. Still, every year, he keeps getting older, and a soulmate is still no where in sight.Gabriel is Castiel's alpha older brother, and he is content. Unlike his brother, he has ZERO faith in the soulmate system, much preferring to make his own way, and that is exactly what he did by falling in love with the CEO of Morningstar Defense (and his boss), Lucifer, who lost his soulmate years ago. They are not soulmates, they're both alphas, and neither one gives a damn.Until Gabriel happens to see Dean in a random bar.





	1. Day One- Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically for the SPN Kink Bingo, but it's also a story in and of itself. Each chapter will fill a prompt for the SPN Kink Bingo on Tumblr, so you can expect a LOT of smut. ;) Because of the nature of the challenge, the story is somewhat dictated by the card that I received, so there are definitely guidelines and places I wouldn't have gone without the push. It's going to take me outside of my comfort zone, lol, but I hope that I can write it decently regardless.
> 
> I'll just let you know right now that the eventual relationships are going to be: Dean/Gabriel/Lucifer and Castiel/Crowley.
> 
> There will be no Destiel in this fic; they're just friends.
> 
> With all that said, I hope that you enjoy the ride. I'll put warnings at the beginnings of the chapters as they become applicable. Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Roleplay  
> Ship: Meg/Dean  
> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: BDSM, Panic Attack, Bad BDSM etiquette, roleplay, costumes  
> Word Count: 1188  
> Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo.
> 
> Enjoy!

Roleplay wasn’t really Dean’s thing, to be entirely honest. He could be down for a round of BDSM as much as the next guy, really, but roleplay was slightly different than that. Honestly, though, it just depended on the person.

And damn if Meg wasn’t the hottest sight he’d ever seen all dressed up in her sexy angel outfit.

Meg Masters wasn’t her real name, of course, just like she wasn’t really his alpha or even his girlfriend. However, thanks to a significant amount of money transferred to a private account, she was going to pretend for a night that an omega like Dean could have possibly caught her eye and maybe even ended up as something more than a one night stand. It wasn’t as though this was the first time either. The thought just made Dean even more depressed.

“Sweetheart, the show is up here,” Meg reminded him somewhat sternly, drawing his attention back up her costumed body all the way to the fluffy halo above her short blonde hair.

If he’d been going to pick a costume for Meg, his first choice would have immediately been the demon one. Despite her blonde hair and petite frame, he wasn’t sure he’d ever met a girl quite as badass or fucking scary as the female alpha in his life. Not that angels weren’t badass of course. From what little Dean knew of the higher class supernatural beings of their world, it seemed quite clear that they were not a bunch of naked cherubs with little bows bringing love to the world. Humanity had been very,  _ very _ wrong about angels. But even putting all of that aside, Meg still seemed like she would have fit more with the demonic side of society.

Not that Dean was complaining about the outfit. She was fucking  _ hot _ .

“Tell me, Dean,” Meg purred, confident that she had his attention now, “what is your safeword?”

Dean didn’t hesitate for even a second. Meg knew his rules, and being able to safeword out at any given time was one of them. So long as she didn’t lose her money, she didn’t give a damn. “Poughkeepsie.”

Meg smiled in a way that sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. “Good boy,” she praised quietly, smirking as she ran the the black crop in her hand down his body. “Now, what does my little boy need from me today?”

Dean tried not to cringe. He wasn’t particularly fond of her pet names, but she was the alpha. That was literally the entire fucking point of this- for him to surrender once in a goddamn while. He tried to relax and get into the mood.

“Whatever my master wants,” he responded meekly.

Meg’s smirk widened. “Good boy. I think that you’ve been a bad boy, what do you think, Dean? I think that you deserve to be punished. Roll over.”

Dean did as he was told, rolling over on his stomach and laid his face in the pillow, closing his eyes and tensing as he waited for the inevitable strike of the crop.  _ This _ was why he came to see Meg. He was already breathing harder in anticipation.

“Tell me, Dean, have you been a bad boy?” Meg asked quietly, so very quietly, and then the crop came down on his ass out of nowhere, and he jerked against the sheets.

The strikes fell quickly for a few beats, peppering his ass up and down and turning his skin a rosy shade of pink. Then they slowed and came to an eventual stop. Dean was breathing heavily, trying to resist the urge to hump into the sheets, and Meg’s breathing was someone heavier than normal as well.

“I asked you a question, Dean,” she snapped suddenly. “Have you been bad?”

It took Dean a long moment to put the words together in a way that made sense, and it was too long for Meg.

She hit him with the crop again, making him yelp with a particularly hard strike, before leaning down and grabbing his hair. “Are you ignoring me, boy?”

And, for some reason, that did it.

There was a different hand on his hair, bigger and rougher, and a heavy weight on his back, and he couldn’t breathe, and-

“Poughkeepsie,” he breathed suddenly.

Meg’s hair vanished almost immediately, but it still seemed to take too long to Dean, who immediately rolled over and pulled away from her, curling his naked body up into a ball and making himself look far smaller than the large man that he was.

Meg watched him with disdain. “What the hell is your problem, kid?”

“Don’t- don’t call me that,” Dean managed, trying to level out his breathing.

Meg rolled her eyes. “Listen, are you gonna pull yourself back together, or am I leaving? Either way, you’re not getting your money back.”

“No, I know,” Dean practically growled. “Just go.”

Meg narrowed her eyes, leveling the crop at him. “You don’t give me orders. Don’t you forget what you are.”

Dean shivered. How could he possibly? “Just go,” he said again, this time quieter.

Meg snorted. “Pathetic omega.” She turned and left, the door of the cheap motel room slamming behind her.

She hadn’t even bothered to change first. Typical.

Dean stayed curled up on the bed, shivering in the relative chill of the room, waiting for his heart to calm down, for his head to  _ come out _ of that space. He had no idea how much time passed when his phone ring and startled him so badly that he nearly fell off the bed.

“Hello?” he answered quietly, cursing himself for not even checking the caller id.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas’ familiar, low voice came over the line. “Are you well?”

Dean cleared his throat and tried to sound as normal as possible, finally unfolding himself from the fetal position he had assumed. Embarrassment finally caught up with him, and his face turned beet red. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. What’s up?”

There was a beat of hesitation from the other end of the line, and then a rush of static as Cas sighed. “I had a one-night stand.”

Dean blinked in surprise. “Really? With whom?”

Another pause. “Benny.”

Dean just stared for a long moment. “Benny Lafitte, Benny? Benny, my buddy from the auto shop, Benny? Benny, the fucking  _ vampire _ , Benny?”

“Yes.”

Dean leaned back heavily, letting his head smack against the headboard behind him. “Fuck.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed.

“I need a drink,” Dean suddenly proclaimed. 

“I’m already at the Roadhouse,” Dean’s best friend responded, one step ahead of him. “You sound like your night hasn’t been the best either.”

“Was with Meg. Had to cancel half way through,” Dean explained shortly, not wanting to go into details. It had taken a hell of alot of whiskey to get him to admit that he saw Meg in the first place, and Cas was still the only one who knew about her. “I can be at the Roadhouse in forty.”

“I… will be here,” Cas said simply, not prying into the Meg thing, for which Dean was grateful.

“See ya.”

“Goodbye, Dean.”


	2. Day One- Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: BennyCas  
> Ship: Castiel/Benny Lafitte  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: Rough Sex, Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Bad Decisions, One-Night Stand  
> Word Count: 1,382  
> Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo.
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t like Cas didn’t know this was a bad idea. Castiel Novak, seraph, warrior, beta, knew  _ exactly _ how much of a bad idea this was. But that didn’t stop him from letting Benny slam him back into the wall so hard that he could feel it vibrate through his grace. It didn’t stop him from letting the  _ vampire _ dig his teeth deep into his vessel’s neck and start to drink, nor did it stop him from moaning loudly when Benny palmed him through his pants.

This had not been how the night was supposed to go. Really, it wasn’t. Cas hadn’t been looking for a one-night stand- hell, he hadn’t even been looking for trouble! He just wanted to crash at the nearest supernatural friendly bar and have a drink or seven since his drug stash had vanished and he hadn’t had time to get more yet. Well, not exactly vanished. He may have had an orgy a few days ago and some of them wanted to be high. Not like he could talk.

He was only at the bar for a few drinks, but when Benny had taken a bar stool a couple seats down, it had been natural to strike up a conversation. Benny had been Dean’s almost boyfriend for a little while there. From what Cas remembered, the relationship with Benny had been what finally killed what remained of Dean’s faith in alphas. His best friend was so fucking sure he was going to end up alone. Moron.

Still, no one blamed Benny for that. The vampire had been nothing but a good friend.

And from what Cas remembered, he was also supposed to be a really excellent top.

As Benny roughly jerked off Cas’ pants and made a fist around his cock, the angel’s hips snapped forward, and he suddenly took control, putting his hands on Benny’s shoulders and forcing the vampire backwards until they fell on the bed.

With a low growl, Benny switched their places with unnatural speed, grinding their hips together in a way that elicited a moan from both parties. Cas’ pants and boxers were already gone, and Benny roughly stuck two of his fingers in the taller man’s mouth, talking in a low rumble as Cas obediently sucked on the digits, coating them liberally with saliva. “Is it true that an angel’s grace can heal any injury in a matter of seconds? That it’s basically like magic?”

Cas already knew where he was going with this, and he just nodded enthusiastically around the fingers in his mouth. When Benny removed them, he looked the vampire right in the eyes. “I’m not going to break.”

Benny arched an eyebrow, almost seeming to take it as a challenge as he roughly shoved two fingers inside of him at once, causing Cas to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He directed his grace to help with the stretching and lubrication, and in a few brief moments he was riding the fingers with abandon.

Benny pulled away, causing Cas to suddenly whine, before unbuckling his belt and opening his fly, pulling himself out just enough to put on a condom, something that Cas found just moderately amusing considering the brief conversation they’d just had about an angel’s grace, and plunge right back inside.

Castiel cried out, but Benny didn’t stop, thrusting in repeatedly until he was finally fully seated inside Castiel’s warm heat. “So tight,” he grunted, and then for several long moments, the only audible sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

Then Cas pushed back against Benny’s cock, and any and all restraint was gone.

The vampire pounded into him again and again with inhuman strength, making Castiel scream in pleasure as he pounded on the angel’s prostate.

With a low growl and a sudden break of his rhythm, Benny stilled and spilled himself into the condom. He quickly reached down and wrapped his hand around Cas’ cock, finishing the angel off before pulling out, disposing of the condom, and flopping down on the bed beside Cas.

“That was fun,” he commented in his low, southern drawl.

“Yeah,” Cas agreed, trying not to overthink what just happened. And how much he fucking  _ liked _ what just happened.

“See ya around, angel,” Benny said with a wink before gathering his things and heading for the door of the motel room.

Cas laid there for several long moments.

And then he laid there for a few moments more.

He had really been trying  _ not _ to do this tonight. Just get a few drinks, go home, crash in bed  _ alone _ , and go for maybe a week without fucking a stranger. Not too much to ask, right?

Cas snorted.

Well, technically, Benny wasn’t a stranger. He honestly wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse.

Deciding that he hadn’t drank nearly enough to deal with half this shit tonight, Cas pulled his clothes back on, grabbed his keys, and left the motel without a second glance at the sniggering receptionist.

The Roadhouse wasn’t far, and fairly soon he was nursing his third glass of scotch and feeling considerably more calm about the whole thing. Not that that made him any less fucked.

He didn’t even check the time before he called Dean. His best friend would either be sleeping or he wouldn’t; one way to find out.

“Hello?” Well, he didn’t sound good.

“Hello, Dean. Are you well?”

Once Dean confessed to being with Meg, everything made sense in a less than good way, and Castiel had a sudden urge to find his ex-friend-with-benefits and have a long discussion with her about her care of her clients. Not that she would listen to him. They’d had fun, but she hadn’t been the most attentive partner then either.

Dean showed up at the Roadhouse a little over half an hour later, and he immediately slid into the seat beside Cas, ordering himself a drink. Once he’d downed it, he turned to face the angel. “Benny? Really?”

“It wasn’t planned,” Castiel responded simply, like that was supposed to excuse it.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Right.” There was a beat. “How was it?”

Cas looked at him briefly and then shrugged. “Fast.” He hesitated. “Satisfying.”

Dean breathed a laugh. “Yeah. At least he always makes sure you get off too.”

Cas hummed in agreement, both of them far too familiar with partners who didn’t give a shit. “How is Meg?”

Dean made a face. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

Castiel regarded him with stern blue eyes for a moment before letting it go. “Fine.”

“Do you ever think about how fucked we are?” Dean asked quietly.

“I try not to.” Cas responded with a slight shrug. “Besides, we’re not fucked. Somewhere-”

“Yeah, yeah, somewhere we both have a magical soulmate who’s going to waltz into our lives and make everything all sunshine and rainbows. Right.”

“Dean-”

“Alphas are douches, okay?” Dean snapped. “Just because one of them is biologically hardwired to make me go fuzzy in the head isn’t going to make them any less of a douchebag.”

“That’s not how soulmates work,” Cas grumbled.

“Hey, I know you have faith in the system, okay? And that’s… your business. But I’m not interested.”

Cas sighed. “Don’t you want to be happy, Dean?”

“Happy is a pipe dream,” Dean responded immediately. “We don’t get to stop the story of our lives whenever we want. It just keeps going, and all happy endings come to an end.”

Cas regarded him for a moment. “Is that Dean Winchester I’m hearing or John?”

Dean flinched. “Both,” he growled.

Cas didn’t push it, and they both drank in silence for several long moments. “I should go,” Cas eventually said, quiet and slightly concerned.

Dean was still drinking. “See ya, Cas.”

“Dean, maybe you should-”

“I promise I won’t drive,” he responded sharply.

Cas sighed. He knew that Dean wouldn’t react well to hearing John’s name, but sometimes he  _ needed _ to hear it. He would forgive him eventually. “Alright. Call me if you need anything.”

“Yeah,” Dean grunted, waving him off.

Cas sighed again before grabbing his coat and walking out of the bar.

Somehow, he’d still managed to avoid thinking about just how much he’d enjoyed letting the vampire take control.


	3. Day One- Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel lends a helping hand to Luc. Lucifer repays the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Cunnilingus  
> Ship: Gabriel/Lucifer  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: Shapeshifting, Genderbending, Cunnilingus  
> Word Count: 2000  
> Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I hate this,” Gabriel proclaimed loudly, glaring at himself, or rather _herself_ , in the mirror.

“I know,” Lucifer murmured, wrapping his arms around her from behind and putting his chin on top of his lover’s head. “Thank you for doing it anyway.” He pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s longer-than-normal hair.

Gabriel grumbled some more. “It wouldn’t be so bad if I could just _get rid of it_ once I was done, but noooo, it has to last a full fucking twenty-four hours!”

Luc patiently listened to her griping and grumbling, just as he had the entire ride in the limo back to the penthouse apartment that they shared. “Just come to bed with me, Gabe. You’ll wake up and be back to normal.”

“I can’t sleep like this,” she pouted, even though they both knew he was lying. Gabriel could literally fall asleep anywhere; it was Luc who suffered from insomnia.

Lucifer sighed, his patience being strained. “Then come sit on the couch and watch a movie with me,” he prodded.

Gabe huffed but finally came over to the couch. Her heels had been abandoned long ago in the back of the limo, but she was still wearing a long, red, satin dress that was clingy in all the right places with a nonexistent back and plunging neckline. Her long brunette hair was curled fashionably, but it had started to lose some of its form as soon as Gabriel had stopped caring- basically the moment they left the restaurant.

And that was really the root of Gabriel’s problems. He didn’t care about shapeshifting his form into that of a woman if it was all in good fun. Hell, it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before for random pranks in the past. However, doing it so that he could flirt with some old, crotchety CEO _in front_ of Lucifer wasn’t really something either of them enjoyed. But it was part of the business, and Gabriel _had_ managed to get them the contract they needed.

Gabe flopped down on the couch, spreading her body out over the whole thing and leaving no room for Lucifer, who smiled down at her bemusedly. “Movie choice?”

“Don’t care,” Gabe responded immediately, throwing her arm over her eyes. She was _really_ milking this.

“Gabe,” Lucifer scolded, rounding the sofa and leaning over her, “was it really _that_ bad?”

“He grabbed my ass, Luc,” Gabe snapped, “and I couldn’t very well break his arm for it!”

Lucifer’s eyes darkened considerably, and he leaned down even further so that his lips brushed against Gabriel’s. “Would you like me to?”

Gabe smirked. “Think I’m some kind of damsel in distress who needs saving?”

Lucifer grinned. That was _his_ Gabriel. “Well, if it looks like a duck-”

Gabriel laughed and grabbed Lucifer, pulling him down on top of her for an intense kiss. “You know,” she said softly, “there _are_ some things I like about this form.”

Luc’s grin grew sharper. “So I recall,” he whispered, and with a slight flash in his blue eyes as the only warning, Gabriel found all her clothes simply gone.

She gasped. “Give a girl some warning, Luc! At least I snap my fingers.” In demonstration, she raised her hand to divest Lucifer of his clothes as well.

Luc stopped the motion by grabbing her wrist, pulling her hand back down to her side with a devilish smirk. “Patience, Gabe.” With a wink, he kissed her once again before starting to make his way down her body, placing his lips on her neck and then slowly traveling down to her breasts. He slowly traced his tongue around one of her nipples, and then abruptly took the whole thing in his mouth, his grace doing the same to her other breast.

Gabriel inhaled sharply, her hands finding their way to his hair and winding through the dirty blond strands. “Fuck, Luci,” he muttered, and Luc nipped slightly at her breast in teasing retaliation for the nickname, making her jump. Gabriel was literally the only one who could get away with it, and she knew it.

Once her nipples were hardened, he continued his trail down her stomach, the stubble on his face brushing against her stomach and making Gabe squirm. She was so much softer in this form, Lucifer noted absently, placing a kiss right above her bellybutton before continuing down on his path. She was panting heavily by the time he reached her core, and he gently blew over her clit before grabbing her leg and kissing the inside of her thighs.

Gabe whined. “Lucifer!”

“Yes, love?” he responded with a coy smile, running kisses up her other thigh.

“Fuck you.” Gabe hesitated. “Or me.”

Luc laughed softly before finally, suddenly, running his tongue up her entrance to her clit, and sucking it into his mouth.

Gabe moaned loudly and arched off the couch. “Fuck,” she breathed.

“That’s not very lady like,” Luc scolded teasingly before dipping his tongue back into her wet core.

Whatever words Gabriel might have had as a retort were lost in another loud moan as Lucifer expertly moved his tongue through her folds.

“I fucking _hate_ you,” Gabriel grumbled as moments later, Lucifer pulled away and started pressing his lips to her thighs again.

Lucifer laughed. “Impatient, are we?”

“A bit, yeah,” Gabe grumbled, “considering that in a bit there’s gonna be something else between my legs.”

Lucifer chuckled again. “A bit? Weren’t you complaining about the amount of time it would take for the spell to wear off fifteen minutes ago?”

“Exactly. Fifteen minutes a- fucking hell, Luci!” Gabriel cut herself off violently as Lucifer suddenly returned to his task.

“If you’re going to keep calling me that, maybe _I_ should turn into a woman next time,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, maybe- _holy fucking god-_ you should,” Gabe panted.

“Just Lucifer’s fine, thanks.” Luc said with a wink before returning back to their conversation. “Of course, if I have to flirt with him, then you have to actually study for the meeting and have the serious business conversation with the guy while I just sit there and look pretty.”

“Hey! I do a hell of a lot more than sit there and look pretty!”

“Of course you do.” Luc paused. “But you still don’t have to memorize all the facts and figures.”

“Shouldn’t you be doing something else with that mouth?” Gabriel grumbled.

Luc chuckled and sucked her clit back into his mouth again, making her hips lift briefly off the mattress. He didn’t respond again as in mere minutes he had reduced Gabriel to a whimpering pile of need on the bed.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, repeatedly, and Luc knew that she was probably actually asking.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have time.

With a few more licks and presses of his fingers, Gabriel hissed out a brief warning and then her muscles tightened around his tongue and she came, spasming.

Lucifer pulled away with a satisfied grin and climbed back up her body to kiss his lover on the lips.

Gabriel’s hands reached for his belt. “Round two?”

Lucifer smiled regretfully. “Look at the time, Gabe.”

He did, and then turned back with a furrowed brow. “So what if the spell starts to wear off in the middle? We’ll just have to make an adjustment or two.”

Lucifer shook his head in fond amusement. “That’s not what I’m talking about. I have a flight to Japan for a business meeting. I’m already going to be late.”

Gabriel’s face fell. “That’s tonight?’

“That’s tonight,” Luc confirmed with a somber face. He kissed Gabriel again. “Sorry,” he whispered quietly against his lips.

“You should have hurried up,” Gabe muttered. “You didn’t even get off.”

Luc shrugged. “You know I don’t care.” Which, odd as it sounded, was entirely true.

“Still makes me feel weird.”

Luc laughed and kissed him again. “I love you.”

Gabriel grinned from ear to ear. “Love you too, Luci.”

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer rolled off of her and jogged into the bathroom. In less than ten minutes, he was out the door, giving one last brief kiss to Gabriel before hurrying out to the waiting car.

Gabriel watched him go from his position, naked on the couch, and the flopped back down on it with a groan. She _had_ been planning on letting Lucifer fuck her senseless before falling into a peaceful sleep, but that wasn’t an option anymore. She supposed she could dig out some of her old toys that she hadn’t really needed since starting a relationship with Luc, but it just didn’t sound appealing anymore.

“Fuck, did he seriously ruin masterbating for me?” she announced to the thankfully empty apartment. “I’m going to kill him,” she muttered before suddenly wincing and shifting uncomfortably as she felt a spark of grace run down her body.

A few slightly painful minutes later, and Gabriel was back in his normal, preferred form. He snapped his fingers and was suddenly dressed, and he took a few seconds to grab his wallet, keys, and jacket by hand before turning and leaving the apartment. He wasn’t particularly fond of staying there when Luc was gone. It completely belonged to both of them, and he called it home, but the truth was- Luc was home. And when Luc wasn’t there, no where was home.

He fucking hated Lucifer’s business trips.

He drove fast and recklessly on his way to his preferred bar. He never brought Luc there because his partner drew too many eyes, but Gabriel, though attractive, wasn’t famous. He preferred it that way, and Luc had always honored his wishes. Somehow, every picture of Gabriel that was taken ended up corrupted before it could reach public consumption. To this day, the press had never managed to get a single decent photo of him after he’d started dating his boss.

Gabriel had never been able to confirm, but he highly suspected, that Lucifer had even gone the extra mile to make certain there weren’t any old photos that could be used either. He knew that publicity would screw with Gabriel’s ability to cause mischief and chaos. Gods, Gabriel really loved that man sometimes.

Well, all the time. But there was no need to encourage Luc’s ego.

Gabriel pulled his car into a parking space at the Roadhouse next to a very nice, classy, Impala. It made him grin as he headed into the Roadhouse. The bar was mostly empty, and one of its occupants was preparing to leave as he entered.

The man was taller, considerably taller than Gabriel, but then, who wasn’t? He had dirty blond hair and was seriously built. If Gabe hadn’t already been taken, he would have seriously thought about trying to bring the man home with him. As it was, he just appreciated the work of art that was his body from a distance.

The man turned around.

Green eyes met golden ones.

Gabriel felt as though he had literally been struck by lightning, and judging by the look on the other man’s face, he felt similarly.

Fuck.

_Motherfucking son of a whore._

Gabriel may have never experienced this feeling before, but that didn’t mean he could identify it. The feeling of completeness, the draw to pull this absolute stranger into his arms, to shield him under his wings, to protect him, to kiss him, to, honestly, _fuck the hell out of him_ \- Gabriel knew exactly what it meant.

He’d just found his soulmate.

And he was seriously contemplating killing the man.

There was a beat as they stared at one another from across the room. It felt like an eternity, even though it really only lasted a few seconds. Neither one seemed entirely certain what to do. The stranger took a step forward and then hesitated.

So Gabriel made the decision for both of them.

He turned around immediately and walked out of the bar, getting in his car and leaving without looking back.

_What the absolute fuck was he going to do?_


	4. Day Two- Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: First Kiss  
> Ship: Castiel/Crowley  
> Rating: Teen  
> Tags: Mild Violence, Assault  
> Word Count: 1119  
> Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo.
> 
> Enjoy!

Crowley locked up the back of his bar and headed out onto the street, his long black coat flapping in the wind. He stuck his keys in his pockets and left his hands there, walking down the dark sidewalk unconcernedly. The lights above him blew out a few times as he passed, but he barely paid them a second glance. He was in his territory, and if anyone from the other Demonic Rings tried anything, he’d be able to take care of them easily enough.

As he walked down the quiet road in the dark, he suddenly frowned at the sound of grunting and fighting coming from an alleyway nearby. Crowley looked around the corner with an arched eyebrow to find an angel in a trenchcoat being cornered by five demons. Demons that weren’t his.

The angel pulled a blade and dispatched two of them with loud screams, but took a hit from the third from behind and went down to the ground. One of them pulled out their own angel blade and prepared to plunge it into the angel’s back. The angel’s eyes flashed defiantly, and Crowley suddenly had no doubt as to who was going to win the fight.

Still, he’d seen enough.

He walked into the alleyway casually. “Hello, boys.”

The demons looked up in surprise, and the one with the angel blade stared at his now empty fist with confusion.

Crowley smiled sharply. “You don’t belong here.”

And within a few seconds, all three of them had abandoned their dead vessels, black smoke fleeing into the sky.

The angel slowly stood, regarding Crowley with suspicion. “Thank you,” he said gruffly in a very,  _ very _ deep voice.

“Not a problem, sweetheart,” Crowley responded with a smirk. “Didn’t particularly look like you needed the help anyway.”

“Regardless, you didn’t have to assist. You have my thanks.”

“How about your name?”

“Castiel.” The angel responded after a moment.

“I’m Crowley.” He held out his hand, but Castiel pulled back slightly.

“The would-be King of Hell.”

Crowley arched an eyebrow. “‘Would-be?” Darling, I am the one and only King of Hell.”

“And I am an angel,” Castiel repeated as though it weren’t obvious. “Why did you help me? Even with our races attempting to live in peace, it still doesn’t usually lead to the most pleasant relations.”

“Maybe I’d like to make those relations slightly more… pleasant,” Crowley smiled.

Castiel snorted, a small smile springing to his lips as he lost some of the stiff formality he’d had since the fight. “Are you propositioning me, Crowley?”

“Of course not.” Crowley smirked. “I’m a gentleman, and a gentlemen never expects favors from a lady. May I escort you home?”

Castiel shrugged after a moment. “If you wish, though I must warn you- it’s not much.”

The pair of them headed down the sidewalk together, strolling casually along in the dark.

Castiel stopped outside of a rather rundown apartment complex and turned to his “rescuer”. “This is me,” he offered.

Crowley looked at the place and then back at the angel. “You angels and your piety.”

Castiel frowned. “Because I live within my means?”

Crowley smirked. “Because you could have so much more. With relative ease.”

Castiel shook his head. “I’m not interested in joining someone’s crusade.”

“Not even for a good cause?”

Castiel stared at Crowley for a beat. “Are you… attempting to recruit me?”

“That depends- is it working?”

Castiel chuckled and then glanced up at the apartment complex. On a complete whim, he offered, “Do you want to come inside?”

Crowley looked surprised, but he nodded. “Lead the way.”

They were silent on their way up to the second floor where Castiel lived, and the angel unlocked his door, heading inside.

The apartment was small but clean and orderly, carefully kept. The angel shucked off his trench coat and removed his shoes. Crowley looked down at the mat where he set them and did the same, although his suit jacket stayed.

“Not half bad,” Crowley noted, looking around and noting the fully functioning and obviously used kitchen. “You cook?”

Castiel nodded. “Dean taught me.”

“And who is Dean?”

“My friend,” Castiel responded simply.

Crowley hummed and then took a few steps forward to the considerably taller angel. “Just a friend?”

Cas smiled. He was more familiar with this- quick one night stand, no feelings, no attachments, no  _ job offers _ . “Just a friend,” he confirmed.

And then Crowley did something that probably shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did. He leaned up and kissed Castiel. Not harsh, not demanding, not throwing him back against the wall- he just… kissed him, gentle and surprisingly soft. His hand wrapped around Castiel and ran through the angel’s hair, but there was no expectation of anything behind the action. He was just anchoring them both.

After a beat, he pulled back and looked at the shell-shocked angel. He winked. “I’ll see myself out. See you around, Castiel.” And, just like that, Crowley left.

Castiel stared at the door for a long moment, a mix of feelings whirling in his chest.

He’d never been kissed before. Not properly. Partially because he avoided it. It was one of those things that he felt maybe should be reserved for his soulmate, but also just because his one-night stands tended to be a lot less interested in foreplay of any kind.

And then that demon had gone and just….

Castiel touched his lips momentarily. He should be angry about it. Or at least feel disappointed- even if just in himself. He shouldn’t feel  _ tingly _ . Crowley was not his Soulmate, which meant that they could never have a real relationship. The gods had designed two people to perfectly compliment one another, and Castiel intended on sticking to their plan.

Still... there was no harm in living life to the fullest in the meantime, was there? Of course not. That was why Cas had zero problems with his one-night-stands. So maybe this wasn’t any different

_ “If you stand around waiting for the gods to drop some kind of magical partner in your lap, you’re going to miss the amazing potential partner right in front of you, Cassie. And you’ll probably end up waiting forever. The gods aren’t exactly known for their kindness.” _

Castiel exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Fucking Gabriel. Still… Gabe seemed happy with Luc, and neither one had their soulmates. Maybe there was no harm in… giving it a shot? Besides, he wasn’t even sure Crowley wanted a relationship. Maybe he was over thinking.

“See you around, Crowley,” he muttered after the demon, finally lifting his head, despite knowing that he was long gone.

It had been a really,  _ really _ strange night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've... actually had this written for a few weeks now. I just didn't want to go through the (admittedly minimal) effort of posting it on tumblr, so that's why the delay. Also, I forgot. XD Sorry.


	5. Day Two- Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square Filled: Knotting  
> Ship: Gabriel/Lucifer  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: Wing Kink, Grace Kink, Desperation, Knotting  
> Word Count: 1,623  
> Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucifer was settling into his small hotel room for the night, alone, when there was the sound of flapping wings and Gabriel suddenly appeared in his room.

At first, he was amused.

“Usually you’re not quite  _ this _ desperate. At least you didn’t show up in the middle of my conference.” Then he tilted his head, noticing a familiar scent. “Why the fuck are you going into rut?”

Gabriel made a quiet, desperate and scared sound in the back of his throat. “I just met my soulmate.”

Luc froze as though Gabriel’s words had had the force of a semi-truck behind them. Or maybe more like an angel blade. “You  _ what _ ?”

“Luc… I didn’t know what to do,” he whispered.

Lucifer snapped himself out of his shock and took a deep breath. “So you ran.” It wasn’t a question.

Gabriel made a high pitched whining sound.

“Yeah, okay,” Luc muttered. “You realise we’re going to have to have a very  _ long _ discussion later, right? And probably track the poor omega down and apologize for you being an ass?”

Gabriel nodded quickly. “Yeah, just… not now?”

Luc looked legitimately amused for a moment. “No, not now.” With a snap of his fingers, they were suddenly both entirely naked, and Lucifer took two steps forward to grab Gabriel and pull him into a rough kiss. After first initiating it, the older alpha stepped down, letting Gabriel take control of their actions as he ran his hands through the shorter archangel’s hair.

Gabriel growled low in his throat as Lucifer surrendered control and he moved them backwards until the back of Luc’s legs hit the bed, and they collapsed on top of it together.

Lucifer tensed, resisting the urge to flip them over and letting Gabriel stay on top. Playing submissive  _ really _ didn’t come naturally to him.

“Thank you,” Gabriel murmured, shockingly quiet for a moment as he paused above the taller man.

Luc grinned sharply. “For what?” With a wink, he spread his wings out in another dimension and heaved them once, using their weight to flip them over. “Who said I was going to make this easy for you?”

Gabriel growled, leaning up and sinking his teeth into Lucifer’s neck, sharply, making the taller man gasp in sudden pain. He slipped his hand around the other angel’s cock at the same time as he let his grace probe his entrance, and Luc went very,  _ very _ still above him. Gabriel stayed that way for about a second longer before flipping them over again, the bed creaking with protest. “Who said I needed your help?”

Lucifer groaned at the sensation of Gabriel’s grace rolling off of him in waves, surrounding his essence and submerging him in Gabriel’s thoughts- which, seeing as the archangel was in rut, mainly consisted of  _ want, need,  _ and  _ fuck _ .

“How  _ do _ humans cope without Grace?” Gabriel muttered quietly, abruptly ramming himself into the already prepped Lucifer, courtesy of the aforementioned Grace.

Luc let out a low, guttural sound as Gabriel slammed home, and Gabriel continued to push his Grace over and around Lucifer’s essence, keeping him only vaguely aware of what was happening.

“Wings, Luci,” Gabriel whispered as he fucked him harshly, his knot starting to grow.

It took a few seconds, and Gabe knew that there would have been much more hesitation involved if the other archangel were not basically floating on a high at the moment, but it still gave him a deep sense of awe that Luc was willing to trust him this way, something that went a lot deeper than the primal sense of triumph at Lucifer’s complete and willing submission.

Luc’s wings were black as night, not entirely extended, and they still filled the entire hotel room on both sides. They weren’t entirely physical, probably because Luc literally didn’t have the concentration at the moment to make them so, and thus they seemed incredibly ethereal and almost unreal. They flickered in and out of existence at points, and as Gabriel plunged his hands into the beautiful, soft feathers, Lucifer’s entire body jerked, and his wings extended further, the tips going right through the walls.

Groaning, Gabriel’s rhythm faltered, and his knot enlarged as he spilled himself into Lucifer’s tight heat.

As he slowly came down from his high, his hands still gripping Lucifer’s feathers, and Luc himself riding something of a second-hand orgasm thanks to the mixing of their Graces, Gabriel ran his hands through the feathers carefully and then gripped slightly tighter and  _ pulled _ .

Lucifer fucking  _ whined _ , and Gabriel grinned.

This was so  _ fucking rare _ .

With his knot still going strong, Gabriel circled his hips carefully, drawing another, quieter whine from the other archangel, and leaned down to whisper in Lucifer’s ear.

“You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

He ran his hands down the underside of the wings until he found the oil glands and brushed his hands past them gently, coating them with oil and also stimulating what was probably the most sensitive point on any given angel’s body.

Lucifer jerked and came, and Gabriel groaned, the feeling echoed back at him through their mixed Graces.

“Fuck,” he whispered strongly, laying his head down on Lucifer’s chest and slowly letting his Grace come back to him.

“I hate this part,” Luc grumbled, and Gabriel could feel the other angel’s Grace reaching out, trying to hold on.

Gabriel grinned. “Miss me already?”

“Shut up,” Luc muttered fondly, pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head. “Feel better?’

“Yeah.” He hesitated for a beat. “Thank you.”

Lucifer shook his head faintly. “Thank  _ you _ . You didn’t have to do all of that.”

Gabe shrugged, moderately self-conscious. “You don’t like this.”

Luc snorted. “Like hell I don’t.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “You know what I meant. Generally speaking, you don’t… like giving up control. Hell, Luc, you don’t even like  _ sex _ all that much.”

Lucifer laughed softly and nuzzled into Gabriel’s hair. “You need to stop worrying about me so much.”

“Why? Not like you’re going to.”

Luc shook his head fondly and there was a moment of silence.

“Soulmate?’

Gabriel sighed heavily and buried his head in Lucifer’s wing. “We were having a perfectly nice conversation,” he grumbled, voice muffled.

Lucifer dismissed his wings from the physical realm, causing Gabe to face-plant into the mattress. “Gabriel,” he said sternly.

“You know, the effect of that is somewhat diminished by the fact that my knot is still inside of you,” Gabe pointed out.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “Is it now?”

Gabriel stared at him for a beat. “Nope. Not at all. No idea what I was talking about.”

Luc smirked. “Better. Now. Soulmate?”

Gabe groaned dramatically. “What do you want to know?”

“Where’d you see them?”

“It’s a him. Or I think it is. Sure as hell  _ looked _ like a him, but I suppose looks can be deceiving.”

Luc exhaled heavily. “What did he look like?”

“Tall.” He glanced up at Lucifer. “Might be taller than you, actually. Dirty blonde hair, darker than yours. Green eyes. Built as fuck.”

“Well, we seem to have established that you have a type,” Lucifer drawled.

“Shut up.”

“We’ll find him when we get back,” Luc said quietly.

“What if I don’t want to find him?” Gabe muttered. “I’m happy, Luc.”

Lucifer’s response was quiet. “So am I.”

“I’m not leaving you for him,” Gabriel said suddenly, adamantly, lifting up his head to look Lucifer right in the eyes.

The Archangel seemed unmoved. “You don’t know him yet.”

“No, but I know you, and I am not fucking leaving you.”

“He’s your Soulmate, Gabriel. You literally need contact with him to survive.”

“Which is fucked up,” Gabe muttered. “I’m a fucking archangel.”

“Gabriel.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

Lucifer exhaled heavily. “You still have to talk to him.”

“Fine. But it changes  _ nothing _ .”

“Sure.”

“Luc,” Gabriel warned.

Lucifer sighed, exasperated. “He’s your Soulmate, Gabriel! You’re going to fall in love with him. Nothing else will be able to compare-”

“You don’t love me the way you loved her?” Gabriel asked very quietly.

There was a moment of dead silence, and Gabriel could feel the pain radiate through Lucifer’s Grace at the mention of his deceased Soulmate, just like it always did.

“I love you as much as I loved her,” Lucifer said quietly. “But I’m also  _ always going _ to love her. Nothing will ever change that. She was my Soulmate. Dead or not, she  _ is _ my Soulmate.”

“But I’ll still be in love with you!”

“But you need him.”

“You think I  _ don’t _ need you?”

“Gabriel-”

“No. Stop.” Gabriel glared down at him sternly. “Listen, you may have more experience on the issue than I do, but you also don’t think  _ nearly _ highly enough of yourself, and no matter what happens, you probably never will. So just shut up and listen to me. I am NOT going to leave you. Do you understand me? It is not fucking going to happen. Either Mr. Green-Eyes can learn to deal with that, or we’ll just meet up every month or whatever to fulfill the goddamn Soulmate contact requirements that our biology spits out. I don’t care if he’s supposed to be Mr. Perfect. I already found my fucking soulmate as far as I’m concerned.”

Lucifer watched him for a long moment and then exhaled heavily. “Okay. I’m probably only agreeing to this because I’m still high,” Lucifer warned, making Gabriel breathe a laugh, “but okay. We’ll figure out a way to make it work. And you’ll talk to Green-eyes.”

Gabriel nodded, satisfied, and he laid his head back down on Lucifer’s chest for a beat.

“Fuck,” the golden-eyed angel muttered.

“What?”

“I have to fucking  _ talk to him _ now.”

Lucifer started laughing and couldn’t seem to stop.


	6. Day Three- Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Gabriel: Desperation
> 
> Slight, slight, possibility of dubious consent. It's implied Dean may not have been in his right mind when he agreed, but neither was Gabriel really. /shrug. They both got fucked over by biology, but it was pretty consensual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riiiight so. A couple things.
> 
> First, obviously, the timelimit for this thing has passed, so I'm done crossposting and also keeping up the formatting shit I was doing because it was too much of a hassle.
> 
> Second, you may have noticed that I disappeared off the face of the fucking planet. I feel bad about letting my writing slip so much, but very little of the news is negative. My best friend and I started doing an RP. Which part of me occasionally feels about formatting and posting and most of me goes "too much work", lol. And then my best friend and I became more than that, so that's pretty fucking awesome. And I'm literally screaming it to the world. I'm also in college right now and missing a car. So that's been just... super fun. Anyways. Mostly good news, but my writing has been suffering.
> 
> Only reason you're getting this today is because I'm procrastination the shit out of my homework (of which I have SO MUCH this week) and I already had half a chapter written. I hope I can get more stuff done. But no promises.

Gabriel took a very deep breath and knocked on the plain, off-white apartment door in front of him, Lucifer’s parting words running through his head.

_ “Don’t be a dick.” _

Yeah, sometimes his partner was full of  _ really _ helpful advice. Asshole. But Gabriel couldn’t help but smile fondly before his nerves came back in full force.

There was movement behind the door, and then suddenly it was thrown open with the words, “Sure as hell took you long enough, Ca-”

Dean, as Gabriel and Lucifer had discovered his name once Gabriel had been able to use their soul-link to pin down his location, stopped dead in the middle of his sentence, eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

“Hi,” Gabriel offered quietly. And then the scent hit him and he had to physically restrain himself from slamming Dean into the wall and sealing their lips together.

Suddenly, the other man’s shirtlessness and sweaty body made a lot more sense, and Gabriel cursed himself inwardly for being such a moron. He was in heat! Of course he was, that was why  _ Gabriel _ had been in rut. And evidently Dean didn’t have a partner to fuck him through it like the archangel did.

Lucifer  _ had _ to have known. Fucker sent him here to have sex with another guy. He probably should have been mad, but right at that second all he could really think about was the woodsy smell of Dean’s heat. He smelled like forests and trees and wood and fire, and Gabriel barely restrained a growl. This was going to go  _ fantastically _ , he could already tell.

Meanwhile, Dean was staring at him with a mixture of hate and desperation, and it hurt more than it really should have to see the former in those beautiful green eyes.

“What-” Dean’s voice actually cracked and he had to start over. “What are you doing here?”

“To say sorry,” Gabriel responded softly, taking the shallowest breaths he could manage. Fucking hell, he smelled  _ amazing _ . “And to talk.”

Dean looked dubious. “Just talk?”

“That  _ had _ been the plan, yeah,” Gabriel muttered, almost choking as he suddenly got a stronger whiff of the scent of omega in heat.

Dean stared at him for a minute, sweating and uncomfortable, and then seemed to come to a conclusion. “Yeah, talking can wait.” He reached forward and grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his shirt, yanking him over the threshold and into Dean’s lips.

Even if some part of his head was telling him that they shouldn’t do something they would regret while in the thrall of biological hormones, any and all defenses Gabriel had crumbled as soon as he got a taste of the omega. He growled low in his throat and pushed Dean up against the wall of his own apartment, kicking the door shut behind them with a loud slam as he took control of the kiss, plunging his tongue into Dean’s mouth. The omega tasted of whiskey and nature, of the forest and enclosed meadows.

Dean whimpered at the onslaught and rutted up against Gabriel’s leg without shame, far too lost in his heat to even think about it, probably.

Gabriel’s hands ran down Dean’s body, slipping under the waistband of his sweatpants and shoving them down his body so that he could grab at the omega’s ass. One of his fingers rubbed at Dean’s hole, slick from his heat, and the omega whimpered in desperation again, trying to grind down on the digit that wasn’t even inserted yet.

Gabriel grinned roguishly and removed the finger, causing Dean’s whimper to get louder and more pleading. He pulled back from those enticing lips long enough to whisper hoarsely, “Bedroom?”

Dean nodded quickly and started to wiggle his way out from between Gabriel and the wall to lead them around the corner in the small apartment to the bed.

The scent of the omega’s heat was even stronger there, and there was a smattering collection of used toys across the bed, as well as clothes strewn about the floor.

Gabriel cleared the bed with a snap of his fingers, eyes briefly glowing with grace, and Dean’s eyes widened at the display of power.

“You’re… an angel?” he whispered in awe and shock.

“Archangel,” Gabriel corrected with a smirk, turning Dean back around to look at him with a light grip on his arm. “Gabriel.”

Dean stared up into his eyes, something primal inside of him reacting to the surge of power from Gabriel, reacting to the glowing golden eyes. Then he surged up to capture the archangel’s lips again.

Gabriel shoved Dean backwards onto the bed and crawled over him, his pants, the only article of clothing he’d been wearing, having already been lost at some point. He kissed Dean briefly and then slid his way down the man’s muscular body, noting with brief interest the anti-possession tattoo that adorned his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to it and then continued sucking and nipping his way down the taller man’s body, who shuddered beneath him, whimpers and pleas leaving his lips nearly constantly. Gabriel wasn’t even sure he knew what he was saying.

When he reached Dean’s cock, he licked a stripe up from the balls, and Dean’s hips jerked with a louder whine. It suddenly dawned on Gabriel that the walls probably weren’t all that thick, and he reached out with his grace and soundproofed the room before swallowing Dean’s cock all the way down. The omega let out a strangled scream.

As Gabriel moved up and down Dean’s cock, the omega writhed beneath him. Gabriel knew that, as much as he had to be enjoying it, it wasn’t what he needed. Deciding that he should probably stop tormenting the omega, Gabriel slid his fingers back to Dean’s hole and slipped two in with ease, stretching out the omega’s already somewhat used entrance.

Dean’s hips stuttered and jerked as Gabriel gave him only a few seconds before adding another finger. They were both in a bit of a rush, and Gabe knew that the omega wasn’t in pain. He felt a fleeting flash of gratitude that he wasn’t still in rut; this would have gone  _ way _ worse if that had been the case. As it was, though the situation was highly ideal, at least he had the presence of mind to worry about Dean’s comfort.

Gabriel finished prepping him in the shortest time possible and then slid into him in one single thrust; Dean whined loudly at the penetration, and Gabriel knew that his omega was seconds from just being  _ gone _ . The Archangel gave him just a few moments to adjust and then set up a fast and punishing pace. He thought about reaching down to jack Dean off at the same time, but even though it had been some time since he’d dealt with an omega in heat, he remembered a few things- it was more satisfying for them to get off from being fucked alone.

So Gabriel set about making Dean’s experience as amazing as he could. He was hesitant to overuse his Grace, since humans could be skittish of the power sometimes, but he couldn’t entirely resist using it to brush over Dean’s skin, making him shiver in the midst of his desperate whining. Dean was meeting Gabriel’s every thrust, his breathing extremely ragged, and Gabriel could tell he was right on the edge already. Heats did that to omegas. Fuck,  _ soulmates _ did that- it wasn’t as though he were all that far behind Dean.

Beautiful green eyes opened to meet Gabriel’s as Dean spilled untouched, and that did it for Gabriel as he followed him over the edge. He pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to Dean.

There was a beat and then Dean’s eyes cleared slightly. “You’re not in rut.” His voice was still scratchy but he didn’t sound quite so out of it.

It was impossible to read his tone, and Gabriel didn’t want to violate his privacy by reading his mind. “No,” Gabriel confirmed.

“You have someone.” It wasn’t a question again.

“Yeah,” Gabriel admitted and sighed heavily. “He believes in soulmates though.”

Dean blinked. “He leave you?”

Gabriel snorted. “No. But he did make me come and talk to you.” He paused; that sounded  _ terrible _ . “I. Not that I didn’t want to- I just.” Gabriel stopped. Fuck. He hated talking to people. “I don’t believe in the soulmate shit. I’m happy where I am.”

Dean made a noise that was somewhere between amused and annoyed. “Of all the things for us to have in common- I don’t believe in the soulmate shit either.”

“You have someone?” Gabriel suddenly felt like shit. Omegas couldn’t make clear decisions while in heat anymore than a sub in subspace.

“No,” Dean responded. “Not a fan of alphas.”

Gabriel snorted. “My boyfriend’s an alpha.”

Dean propped himself up on his elbow to look at Gabriel oddly. “And he sent you here?”

“Yep.”

“Knowing that I would be in heat?”

Gabriel sighed. “ _ Yep _ . He’s a dick on occasion.” There was no mistaking the fondness in his voice as anything but love, but Gabriel didn’t care.

“Most alphas are.”

Gabriel sat up to arch an eyebrow at Dean and then put a hand to his heart in mock insult. “You wound me.”

Dean snorted, but his lips twitched in amusement. “You going to argue?”

Gabriel hesitated and then shook his head. “No, but in my experience being a dick isn’t limited biology.”

Dean had to give him that one. Grudgingly. He sat up entirely and took a deep breath. “So. What are we doing about this whole soulmate thing?”

Gabriel paused and then felt that protective instinct rise in him again over the green-eyed beauty in front of him. “Nothing right now. You’re on the tail end of your heat; you need sleep.”  _ And company. Preferably that of an alpha. _

Dean made a face. “I’m fine.”

Gabriel smiled at him gently but turned it into a smirk before Dean could catch it. He didn’t seem like the type to appreciate being protected. “Well,  _ I’m _ exhausted. Luc kicked me out before I got any sleep after I fucked him through my rut.” And with that, Gabriel plopped down on Dean’s bed and, to all appearances passed out.

He wasn’t, of course. Gabriel didn’t need sleep period. But he faked it well enough that within five minutes, Dean had also lain back down on the bed. Within thirty seconds of his head touching the pillow, the omega was asleep. And within two minutes of sleeping, he had rolled over to snuggle into Gabriel’s chest unconsciously, seeking the comfort of an alpha and also his soulmate. 

Gabrie took a deep breath and ran his hand through Dean’s hair.

Of all the omegas in the world, he had to get the beautiful, snarky, damaged one for his soulmate.

He was  _ so fucked. _


End file.
